One-shots
by Lisablackroses
Summary: All the one-shots are based on the lyrics of a song. The characters in the one-shots are Rose and Dimitri. Just read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**All we'd ever need**

**Disclaimer: Vampire academy belongs to Richelle Mead. The lyrics of the song belongs to Lady Antebellum.**

**RPOV**

It has been almost five years since the last time I saw him. Five years since he left me. Said the love between us wasn't enough. And I know that somewhere it was all my fault. After that night we shared in the cabin it all went wrong. He said we needed to back off from each other. That things couldn't happen between us until graduation. But boy, what was I stupid at the time. Couldn't stand to be to far away from him for so long. And every time I tried to be close to him. To push him. And from the moment on we just had fight after fight. All over stupid little things. And after a couple weeks, just two weeks for graduation things went too far and I lost him. The man who is known for his self-control lost it. I had never heard him shouting things to me. But I just had to push too far. I was jealous for no reason. All I could see was how happy everyone was with their boyfriend of girlfriend and I couldn't even make mine kiss me or say he loved me. And I knew the reasons. All of them. That night I tried to kiss him and he gave in. After he kissed me back I wanted more. But he pushed me away and I went mad. He went angry and lost his self-control. He screamed at me and left me. Left us and left the academy. They told me he needed to get back to Russia and after it I never seen him again.

Now, five years later, I live at court. I am Lissa's guardian. She has a high position at the counsel of the queen. And she invited me to the Christmas party tonight. Not to be her guardian, but as her friend. If that isn't bad enough she also set up a date for me tonight. She managed to get some moroi guy to come with Christian. She has been talking about him for weeks but I told her every time that I didn't have time for dates. But Lissa being Lissa. She found a way.

I am dressed in a tight little red dress and red high heels. With Christmas you should wear red, right. Waiting for Lissa and Christian to pick me up my mind just keep wondering where he would be. What he would be doing and if he ever thinks of me. I hear a knock on the door and a couple moments later Lissa, Christian and I are on our way to the ball room. When we reach our destiny a nervous looking man is waiting. When he sees Lissa and Christian he smiles to them and then his eyes come down to me. He is handsome. Standing is his nice black suit. Blond hair and stunning brown eyes. Nothing like his eyes. No, don't think of him. Not tonight. His eyes met mine and he looks kind. I shake his hand and he gives a small kiss on my hand. His name is Patrick. He rest his hand on my back and takes me inside. There are a lot of people. All dressed very nice and somewhere I'm glad that Lissa made me come here. And maybe with Patrick I could finally forget him for a while. There's a band playing songs and people are dancing. It is a long time ago that I danced. I keep watching the dance floor desirous. Wanting to keep dancing all night long. But Patrick pulls me to a table on the side of the room and sits down with me. Saying something about he isn't a good dancer. And I know that this isn't going anywhere. How do I always end up with those dates that just aren't the right ones for me? A little voice in my head is saying that I already met the man that's right for me but I lost him. And somewhere deep inside of me I know it is right. After losing him I knew that I was never going to find happiness with someone else.

After a while sitting next to Patrick and chatting with him I can't stand it any longer. I tell Patrick that I need to go to the toilet and start finding Lissa. When I have walked around the room twice I sit down by myself and wander. What if I did everything different? That I never pushed him and never make him scream at me. Would he still be with me? Should we be living together and wake up in his arms? At that moment I hear the lyrics of the song. As if they play it just for me.

_Boy it's been all this time_

_And I can't get you off my mind_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_I stare at your photograph_

_Still sleep in the shirt you left_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_Every day I wipe my tears away_

_So many nights I've prayed for you to say_

I get up quickly before anybody notice that I have a difficult time to keep the tears in. Why did I have to sit up so far from the doors? I do everything to keep him of my mind. But one song, one little thing and everything comes back. My heart is still broken. The song keeps following me when I try to make it to the exit.

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

Oh, I wished I could turn back time. I would do everything different. Keep my distance when he needed it. And tell him more how much I loved him. And I still love him. So much it hurts. Happy Christmas to myself. Another Christmas without him. Without his embrace and his beautiful smile. I would give everything to be with him right now and apologize for everything. If I only knew where he is. I tried to contact him a couple of times. But I guess he changed phones since. I tried to make Alberta talk. But even she didn't knew where he went.

When I finally left the room the song is almost over. The last lines play when the tears start rolling down my cheeks.

_Oh, you should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe you could've maid me believe_

_That what we had, girl_

_Oh, that what we had,_

_What we had, was all we'd ever need_

_It was all we'd ever need_

And in the moment the song plays the last notes it's when I see him. Standing tall and being handsome. He still wears that duster of him and his hear is shoulder length. But when I meet his eyes. Oh, his beautiful brown eyes. The world around my doesn't exist anymore. Only he and I exist in this very moment. My memories never set him totally right. And before I know it his name escape my lips.

'Dimitri…'

**DPOV**

She was my world. My sunshine and my stars. And I left her. What was I stupid at the time. And now, after five years I still can't get her off my mind. Her beautiful smile, her beautiful eyes and, oh, her beautiful body. She was kind, sweet, funny and sexy. She was everything I ever needed. And I let her go. I wished I never screamed at her and never left her. Maybe, just maybe, we would be together now. That I could hold her and wake up next to her every morning. And I wouldn't be alone this Christmas. After I left her and the academy I went back to Russia. An old classmate of mine, David, needed a new guardian so I took the position.

And how crazy life can turn out. We were at court this Christmas. And because he didn't need me as a guardian here he suggested that I would have some fun. Or what he thought was fun. So I was getting ready for a Christmas party. I rather spent the night on the couch, reading one of mine old western books. But because David new that, he insisted in picking me up. I slide on my duster and walk outside to wait for David. I let my mind drift of towards her. Wonder where she is right now. I wonder if she's happy and with somebody tonight. The thought of her being with another guy breaks my heart. When David arrives I pull myself out of my thought and use my guardian mask. We walk in silence to the ball room and I keep staring at the beautiful moon. There is a full moon tonight. Just as the night I left her. The moment we arrive David tells me to stay at least for an hour and he leaves. It makes me smile for a moment that he guessed my plan. I wanted to walk around the room and then leave this place to read that book that's waiting on me. I grab myself a beer and sit with a couple guardians that I've seen a couple of times now. My eyes scan the room and I find myself searching for her. But knowing that I wouldn't find her here.

Finally, a whole hour has passed, so I can escape safely. I don't mind being at a party. But I'm glad that I can leave now. I'm saying my goodbyes to the guardians at the table and start walking towards the exit. It's then that the lyrics of the song comes in.

_My friends think I'm moving on_

_But the truth is I'm not that strong_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_And I've kept all the words you said_

_In a box underneath my bed_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_But if you're happy I'll get through somehow._

_But the truth is that I've been screaming out_

I walk a little faster out of the room to escape the lyrics that seems to be chasing me. It's like the song knows what's been hunting me. That I need to go distract myself every day to find sleep. If I let myself think of her, I won't be able to sleep all night. And I keep repeating the words that's been said between us. And every moment we shared. Every fight and every kiss. I lean against the wall and close my eyes to listen more carefully to the next lines of the song.

_I should've been chasing you_

_I should've been trying to prove_

_That you were all that mattered to me_

_I should've said all the things_

_That I kept inside of me_

_And maybe I could've made you believe_

_That what we had was all we'd ever need_

_It was all we'd ever need_

_Oh, I thought it was all we'd ever need_

Wished that I could go back in time and do it all over. I would tell her everything I kept inside of me. Tell her how much I loved her. How beautiful she was and how much she means to me. I didn't get it at the time. But as the teenage girl she still was. She was so insecure when it came to the two of us. I needed my sister to figure it out. All that time that I thought that we were fine and there were no doubts about what there was between us. It appears that she needed comfort and me telling her how much she meant to me. And when I didn't. She kept picking fights with me. I wish I did know that at the time.

When I open my eyes it's like I'm seeing a ghost. There she is. She changed a little over the years. She looks more like a woman now. But her hair. Still that beautiful and long. She never cut it in a short style. It makes me wonder if it makes her think of me. She wears a tight little red dress that looks amazing. Oh, but when she turns towards me. Her beautiful eyes, those would always light up when she saw me. Her beautiful lips, perfect made for kissing. When her eyes meet mine the whole world fades away. Only we exist in this very moment. And before I can stop it, her name escapes my lips.

'Roza...'

**I hope you liked/loved the one-shot. Please let me now what you thought of it. I have another one-shot ready and will post it tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. The lyrics of the song belongs to Carrie underwood and Brad Paisley.**

**Remind me**

My Roza and I are together for 7 years now. And things are getting a little bit sloppy. We don't make time for each other anymore. There are not kisses anymore where you get lost in. Only the good morning and good night kisses. And only because they are part of our routine. We barely see each other. I can't even remember when we had sex for the last time. We made a promise to each other a couple years ago to never become that couple that stays together but never talks. Well, at the moment, we are that kind of couple. And I'm afraid that if we're going to go down this road we end up without the other. It kills me to think of a life without my beautiful Roza. We've been through so much together. All those people that were against us and all those who thought that I took advantage of her. If they only knew that I would do everything she asks me to. I need to remind myself what we had and what we still have. Today in the gym there was a song playing that mentioned the problems I have with my Roza. And I keep staring at the lyrics if there's an answer somewhere.

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're okay_

_But I don't want to settle for good, not great_

_I miss the way that if felt back then_

_I wanna feel that way again_

It's bringing back so much memories. When we moves to court we could finally be open about our relationship. Not that many people accepted us back then, but that didn't matter to us. We didn't have to sneak around anymore. And we, especially Roza, needed to let everyone know that we belonged to the each other. Every time we would spare together in the gym it ended as a make out session. And so many times we got caught. It brings a smile back to my face.

And the times we still had time to go on dates. We would always pick a restaurant somewhere outside the royal court. Nobody new us back there and people wouldn't stare at us. Those nights only the two of us seems to exist. We hold hands the whole night. Not even letting go to eat. She is always the most beautiful woman on this earth to me. But those nights, we always dressed up and did the best we could. On the way home we always ended in a deserted place and we would make love on the back seat of the car. We would drive home, trying to keep our hands off each other and when we finally made it back home we would make love all over again.

_Do you remember how it used to be?_

_We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_Oh, so on fire, so in love_

_That look in your eyes that I miss so much_

_Remind me, baby, remind me_

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

Three years ago I asked her to marry me. I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. And even when things are bad between us, like they are now, I still love her with all that I am. And how could I not love her. Everything she did for me. I mean, how can you resist the person that found a way to turn you back from being a strigoi. And she even forgave me from everything I did to her when I was a strigoi. So, a couple of months after her twenty-first birthday I asked her to become my wife. I had planned it for a while then and managed to keep it a secret. We went to a small place on the east coast for the weekend. We all know how much Roza loves the sun. And on the end of the first day we sat on the beach watching the sunset. I fell down on one knee and asked her. Luckily, for me, she said yes. It made me the happiest man on this planet.

Six months after I asked her to marry me that day was finally there. We went home, to Baia, to marry there in the church. Only a couple of people were at the wedding. Only those we loved and who supported us when we came out as a couple. It was a wonderful day. The wedding was in the middle of the moroi night. So the sun was shining and we had our reception outside. Lissa was our wedding planner. That wasn't really a surprise. I remember the moment that my Roza walked through the aisle with her father. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had a simple white dress on and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. But her eyes. The most beautiful eyes. They were shining like they never had. So much love came from her. Right before Abe put Roza's hands in mine he just had to threat me one last time. And even that couldn't fade the smile that was on my face. We said our own vows and danced the whole night. Not that I like to dance. But it made Roza so happy. And I could hold her the entire night.

_I wanna feel that way_

_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_

_Oh, if you still love me_

_Don't just assume I know_

_Oh baby, remind me_

_Remind me_

_Do you remember the way if felt?_

_You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves_

_Remind me, yeah, remind me_

All those memories of the last seven years. Every birthday, every Christmas, every celebration. She was there, by my side. As our lives, devoted to being a guardian, we were never sure how long it would last. We used to make every second count that we could be together. And I don't know where that time is now. I still love her. With all that I am. And I haven't regret any of our life. I remember those mornings when we were both off duty and didn't want go out of bed. So we stayed in all day. And every now and then when Roza sent me out of the bed to get her something to eat. It's unbelievable how much she eats. So I ended up feeding her and it always let to more.

And even after all those years. She still sleeps in one of my shirts instead of her own pj's. They reach her knees. But she looks so sexy in my shirt. She still snuggle against me at night and when she wakes she still smiles that beautiful smile when she sees me.

_All those things that you used to do_

_That made me fall in love with you_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

_Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt_

_All those mornings I was late for work_

_Remind me, oh baby, remind me, yeah_

_Oh baby, remind me_

_Baby, remind me, yeah, oh_

_(Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt)_

_Baby, remind me_

If I hear the door and I am in two steps with her. Before she even noticed what's going on I have wrapped her up in my arms and my lips crash down on hers. When I pull away from her she looks very surprised.

'Baby, I am so sorry for everything. Please go on a date with me.', I say and her eyes lit up. She nods and pulls me down for another kiss.

An hour later we are on our way. Since it is still morning for us dhampirs. In the human time it's evening. I reach out to hold Roza's hand and she clamps on it. She is a little sleepy because she had a night shift. But she smiles bright at me when I look at her. And it makes me even happier that we are going.

'Dimitri. I am so sorry. And I love you so much. You know that right?', she softly says. I squeeze in her hand. My silly Roza. There isn't a moment I doubted that. So I tell her how much I love her and how much I have missed here. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before I notice that she is crying. It takes me a minute or so to pull over and wrap her in my arms.

'Roza, sweetie. Why are you crying? Is something wrong? Am I doing something wrong? I swear that I will make it right to you.', I start rambling. She gives me a small smile and gives me a small kiss.

'You're perfect Dimitri. I was so scared lately that I would lose you. I didn't know what to do any more. I wanted to be with you so bad. And we promised to each other to never become this kind of people. And then life happened.', she says and she looks at me with that sad look. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her. I try to put all my love in that kiss.

'I know Roza, I know. But I'm still here. And I will be there until we are old and grey. We just have to make time for each other.', I say and kiss her for a last time. She smiles at me and she climbs back to her own car seat. I start driving again and my hand grabs hers.

We went to our favorite restaurant and it was perfect. We ate, Roza ate a lot, and we talked for three hours. It is that the restaurant was closing. Otherwise we were still sitting there. She told me everything I missed and I told her everything. She is so strong and I am so proud of her. She is my sun and my stars. I wrap my arms around her as we walk back to the car. She is telling a funny story and I am so glad that I finally see her eyes sparkling again. I pull her in the middle of her story towards me for a kiss. When she kisses me back I wrap my other arm around her and her arms are wrapped around me. I push her against the car and my hand is running through her hair. I forget everything that happened between us and only that moment only we exist. When she tries to reach up and wrap her legs around me, I snap out of the moment. Remembering where we are at the moment. She looks hurt first but when she looks around she blushes for a moment.

'Should we start our tradition again?', she asks and I can see the mischief in her eyes. I give her a full smile and a quick kiss. We both get in the car and I start driving. And as we try to keep our hands of off each other we find a desert place and we climb on the back seat of the car. And I know that this will be a wonderful night.

**I want to thank Draco167 for being the first to Follow/Favorite. And a special thank you to engineerofwhimsy to being the first reviewer. And of course I want to thank the rest of you who read it. And specially the one's that follow/favorite this story. **

**I already had 118 views!**

**So please let me know what you think of this one-shot. It would help me a lot! And of course follow/favorite it because there a lot of one-shots I want to write and put up here!**


End file.
